Queens of Constance
by futuristicfandoms
Summary: I'm Brigitte Bass. You may know my father, Chuck Bass, or my mother, Blair Waldorf? I don't think either of them would be happy to hear you denied me of what I want. So, move out of my way. Now.


Soooo, I finished watching all six seasons of Gossip Girl, and I really, _really, reeeaaally_ wanted to write this. I love making new characters, but involving the older ones, so I'm writing a next generation. (: I don't know if I'll keep writing this if people don't like it, but I just wanna try writing it. Enjoy! (:

 _Chapter One - Athena_

After I tie my red, school issued tie loosely around my neck, I grab my leather backpack and head out of my room. I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen. My younger brother sits at the small kitchen island, his head resting in his hands.

I kiss his head and grab an apple.

"Why are you up this early, Max?" I ask him and run my hand through his messy black hair. His head moves up slightly and his stormy green eyes connect with mine. For a fifteen year old, he looks much more like my age, seventeen. His height alone makes him look older, but playing soccer most of his life gave him more muscle than kids his age.

"Mom called, said she'd be back in a week or two." I frown as silence falls between us. I quickly shake my head and give him a small smile.

"We've made it longer without her before, Max." I walk over to him and tilt his head up to mine. "We'll be fine. I promise," I soothe and kiss his forehead. His arms wrap around me, his hands holding my shoulders. I hug him back and rest my chin on his head.

He lets me go, smiling at me.

"Go," he orders. "You need to get to school, and I need to get ready for school." Max jumps off of the barstool he was sitting on, walks toward his room and yells "Have a good day," over his shoulder.

I shake my head, a small smile playing on my lips, as I head out the door.

As I look down at my phone, something—or someone—bumps into my shoulder, roughly. My phone drops to the ground, as does my backpack. I sigh heavily and look up to the three girls laughing.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there," a bleach blonde remarks and the two girls at her sides laugh.

"Almost like you were invisible," another one comments. The three laugh together as I kneel down to check my phone.

I hear footsteps approach us, but I don't look up. That is until designer heels stop right in front of me. I finally look up to see a girl, probably my age and strikingly beautiful. Her eyes so dark, they almost look black, and hair equally dark. She wears the same uniform I do, but probably more expensive.

Her eyes look from me on my knees to the girls who stopped laughing as soon as they saw her. She finally narrows her eyes on them.

"Whitney. Ella. Daisy. I think you should watch where you're going. If you don't you could have a tragic accident," she says in a sweet voice. I look back down, my dirty blonde hair hiding my smile.

"You can go now," she says with annoyance in her voice. They quickly scurry away and I stand, resting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I tell her honestly. She offers me a smile as she looks over with me. After a few seconds she hold out her hand to me.

"Bass. Brigitte Bass." _Bass? As in Chuck Bass's daughter?_ I think incredulously. I quickly regain my thoughts and shake her hand.

"Uh, Athena Winston," I introduce as she lets go of my hand.

"I haven't seen you here before," she says more to herself than to me. I tuck my hair behind my ear and nod.

"Yeah, uh, I'm new here. This is my second day."

"Well then, I'll see you around." She starts walking away, but turns back to me. "Oh, and if you need anything, and I do mean anything, you can ask me," she gives me another genuine smile then walks away.

Huh. I expected her to be a lot bitchier.

 _Brigitte_

"So," Silas starts as he walks next to me, "I heard you defended the new girl today."  
I roll my eyes and walk in front of him. He quickly catches up with me, still wearing that stupid smirk.

"What? Not going to kiss and tell?" he asks.

"Gross, Silas," I mutter. He throws his arm around my shoulders and continues running his mouth.

"I'm just saying, as your brothers best friend, I have the right to know if you got your cherry—" I slap my hand over his mouth and glare at him.

"Silas Theodore Humphrey, I am warning you. Stop. Talking," I threaten. I feel him smile beneath my hand and I have the urge to slap him.

I drop my hand from his mouth and he opens it to say something, but I cut him off. "I will have my father destroy you, then have his body guards kill you." He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. Good boy, Silas.

I smirk and start walking down the street. Joseph, the driver my dad assigned to me, steps out of the Lincoln to open the back door. I groan and look at him with pleading eyes.

" _Joseph,_ please let me sit in the front seat," I beg. A small smile plays on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Miss Brigitte, but Mr. Bass specifically told me not to let you sit in the front, for security reasons." I roll my eyes at his response. I love my father with all my heart, but he's _really_ overprotective.

I slide into the backseat without saying anything else.

"Straight home, Miss Brigitte?" Joseph asks from the front of the car.

"I'm exhausted, so yes." I rest my head against the seat and close my eyes. I'll just sleep for a minute…

My head falls forward, landing on someone's shoulder. I slowly open my eyes and realize someone is carrying me into my house.

"Just sleep, sweetheart. I know you're tired." My father presses a kiss to my temple, immediately calming me and making me fall back into a deep sleep.

"Bri, wake up, sweetie," my mother's voice says. I slowly open my eyes and look up at her. She smiles down at me as I stretch my aching body. I sit up and smile back at her.

"What's up, Mom?" I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Silas came over today. I've invited him and his parents, as well as his sister and brothers over for dinner. They'll be here in an hour, so get ready." She kisses my forehead and leaves.

I slowly roll out of bed and look in the mirror. Oh, God, I look horrible. I sit down at my mirror and run my fingers through my hair. I wipe off my makeup and re-apply it. I jump up and look through my closet. I would say I have too many clothes, but you can never have too many clothes. I change from my school uniform into a lilac colored dress that flares out to my knees.

"Damnit, I really don't want to wear shoes…" I mutter under my breath. I slip into simple white heels and look back into the mirror. Eh, good enough. My eyes land on the thin chain on my neck.  
The only charm that rests on the necklace is a small Peridot jewel, my birthstone, set in a silver heart. I reach up and caress the words engraved on the back 'my beautiful princess'. It's kind of cliché, a father calling his daughter his princess, but it means the world to me.

He gave it to me when I was ten. He said since I was becoming a woman, I needed a woman's jewelry. Ever since that day, I've never taken this necklace off.

I look back at my hair and just decide to pull my hair up into a high ponytail. I quickly tie it up and make my way downstairs.

"Brigette!" a female voice exclaims. I look to my left and smile when I see who called to me.

"Aunt Serena!" I yell and run into her open arms. I hug her tightly and smile into her shoulder. She pulls back and rests her hand on my face.

"You look so much older Bri! You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" I smile brightly at her.

"If you're done fawning over my daughter, we can have dinner now," my father comments as he walks into the room, kissing Serena on the cheek. She laughs and gives me one last smile before walking off to my mom and falling into rapid conversation, making me smile too.

 _Athena_

I love my brother, I really do, but sometimes I could beat him for being so stupid.

"Ms. Winston, you do realize you're mother will have to be notified of your brother's actions, right?" I close my eyes and rub my temples.

"Even though I don't want that, I know." I open my eyes and glare at him, but the blank look on his face doesn't falter. I swear when we get home I'm going to—

"Well, Ms. Winston, that is all we can do for now. You and your brother are dismissed." Max is up and out of the room before she even finishes her sentence, and I quickly follow him. I run to catch up, and grab his shoulders when I do. I force him to turn around and face me.

"Really, Maxwell? You were _smoking_ in school grounds? During school? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He winces when I use his full name, as he always does.

"It's not a big—"

" _Not a big deal?_ " I ask him incredulously. "They're going to call Mom, Maxwell. She is going to be _furious_ with you and me, too! And when the hell did you start smoking?!" He looks down to the ground and sighs.

"I just do it sometimes, not all the time. And yes, I know she'll be mad and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough, Maxwell. God, we just got to school and I already have to take you home. C'mon, we have to go. Now."

"Well, how are we getting home?" Crap. I didn't think about that…

"You could take my car." I turn to look at Brigitte, who literally just appeared. "My driver can take you home, then drive back here." I just stared at her. I mean, I knew she wasn't a total bitch, but this? I never expected her to be this nice.

"Are you sure we can?" She gives us a small smile and nods.

"Of course I am. Come on," she says and inclines her head in the direction she starts walking in.

"Don't say a word, Maxwell," I order him. He nods and follows behind me. I jog to catch up with Brigitte.

"Thank you, really. You don't have to be so nice to someone you don't know, but you are," I say simply shrugs.

"I can tell you're a good person," she says. "It's just a car ride. Not a big deal." She smiles at me and stops by a black Lincoln. An older man stepped out of the car and raised an eyebrow at Brigitte.

"Can you take them home, Joseph? They'll give you their address and you can come back to wait for me." He smiles at her and nods.

"Of course I can, Miss Brigitte." He opens the back door, waiting for us to get in.

I turn to her and smile gratefully at her. "This means a lot to me, really. Thank you… You're a good person, too."

I motion for Max to get in the car and I follow right behind.


End file.
